


Of Spoken Vows & Purple Ties

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Keith/Lance engaged, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: He wants to run to him, to pick him up and just disappear. Just the two of them.Together forever as one.-----A short two part Klance wedding one-shot from Lance's POV and how hard he's pinning after his soon-to-be-husband and the importance of purple ties.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning for innuendo on Part 2!**
> 
> Another forgotten to upload here one-shot from my Instagram. 
> 
> I loved writing this one and I dedicate this now to a wonderful human being who has been helping me deal with me leaving social media; Aleks! 
> 
> Thank you for being there when I left ❤️

_Divine_.

That's the first word that crosses Lance's mind when he spots Keith. The way the light creates a halo around him, beaming down like angelic spotlights to grant him the blessing of witnessing something so beautiful.

Quite cheesy, perhaps a little cliché but to Lance, it didn't matter. Once you're in love, words as lame as these are the norm.

He feels giddy, a thrilling rush of excitement coursing through his veins and sparking tiny currents of electricity that goosebumps his skin. His gut feels as if a billion butterflies have spread their wings and are flapping them happily. 

He welcomes it, the serotonin that makes him so damn happy.

The people around him are just a blur. He doesn't pay them any attention. All that he cares about is Keith slowly walking up to him like in a dream. His dream. One he dreamt a long time ago and that is now being fulfilled. 

He straightens his backs, takes his hands out of his pockets and let's the deepest and meaningful sigh out of his chest. It's almost as if his own heart wants to take flight and just land on Keith's hands. For his heart truly and deeply belongs to that man walking down the aisle towards him with such a timid smile that just takes Lance's breath away.

He wants to run to him, to pick him up and just disappear. Just the two of them. 

Together forever as one.

_Dear Lord Almighty,_ Lance thinks stretching a hand forward to graze Keith's one, a gloved one for, of course, Keith would be wearing his trademark fingerless gloves. But these are white, matching the suit both are wearing except for the tie. His, blue as the ocean. Keith's, red as fire. Waiting for them outside the walls of the church, however, are the ties he ordered exclusively for them as husbands. 

Again, a cliché momentum on their wedding but he didn't care. 

"Hi," is all Keith says as a crimson blush adorns his chiselled cheekbones. 

Lance feels almost on the brink of giddiness but he controls himself as he intertwines their fingers together, stepping closer just enough to steal Keith's air and breathe it in. It smells of leather, fresh air and Keith… An exquisite scent that intoxicates him delightfully. 

"Hi yourself, pretty boy," Lance whispers back mischievously, a lopsided grin and a wink cloaking the wish he feels to just kiss that man until they're breathless. 

"Stop it," Keith's blush spreads further and all Lance can do is bring their hands up to his lips and kiss Keith's knuckles. He can hear the way his future husband hitches on his own breath and almost chuckles, enjoying Keith's sudden burst of timidity. 

"Shall we?" Lance looks straight into Keith's eyes, those two deep amethysts that glint with the same passion as Lance feels coursing through him. Divine is still the word he echoes in his head over and over again as he just stares at Keith, the pinnacle of his dreams, the culmination of his desires, the fulfilment of his wishes. 

Keith smiles, a genuine and happy one that speaks more than the vows they exchange. That smile, the one he reserves for Lance alone, is filled with unbroken promises of a future that they'll build together. The way he touches Lance's hand as they exchange their rings, it carves the memories of a day that Lance will cherish and treasure for the rest of their life. 

And the kiss, the kiss they share once they are proclaimed husbands, it seals their souls as one. 

Keith and Lance, red and blue. 

Fire and ice.

_Neck and neck._

Lance pulls away as his head spins, drunk not only on Keith but also on the joy of the moment. He can hear the narrator of his own story spill the paragraphs of their romance and finds it funny how he would roll his eyes at such prose. But now, with thunderous applause and cries of happiness echoing inside the copula, he understands the lameness of their love story and doesn't mind how cheesy the word _divine_ sounds. 


	2. Part 2

"Tell me," Lance asks as the car rolls down the driveway, the gravel crunched under the tires and drowning the noise of their guests as they wave farewell. He can't help but touch Keith, his hands, his face, his thighs, his ring. Every inch of Keith he can hold, he grabs on. He turns his head to bump his forehead against Keith's temple, nudges his nose against his cheekbone and brings their hands up to see their rings. "What would you say to matching ties?" 

"Aren't we wearing matching ties already?" Keith chuckles lightly, a rumble that caresses Lance's core tenderly. 

"No, I mean…" Lance moves. Not that he wants to but because the excitement suddenly got too big. He searches under the car seat, heart pounding as at first, he finds nothing. Then, with a sigh of relief, he brings up the box and places it on Keith's lap. "Here!"

"What's this?" Keith asks suspiciously but also with a hint of curiosity. 

"Open it," Lance says. But before Keith could lift the lid, Lance stops him and a wave of shyness overcomes him. He feels his cheeks burn and scratches the back of his neck, looking sheepishly at his husband. "Just… don't make fun of me, okay?"

"Why would I make fun of you?" 

"It's an idea I had after we chose our ties," Lance continues. "Pidge thought it was stupid. But, for some reason, it made sense. However, now, looking back, I think you might also think it's stupid."

"Well, I gotta see it first to know if it's stupid or not, right?" Keith shrugs his shoulders rapidly, dismissing Lance's concerns with that peculiar obliviousness of his that can be both a gift and a curse. 

Keith opens the lid. The purple ties seem brighter even though the sun was beginning to set and plunging them into a temporary twilight. Lance holds his breath for a moment as Keith's face opens up in a puzzlement that soon shifts into understanding. He sighs, his ringed hand caressing one of the ties fondly. 

"It's-," Keith starts and Lance holds on, the air still locked inside the cage of his chest as he waits. Keith's expression is soft, tender and he gazes back at Lance sweetly. "Don't ever listen to Pidge."

Lance's air comes out only to be stolen by Keith's kiss that swallows his sigh. He wasn't expecting such reaction to a pair of purple ties but he's glad Keith was more a man of action than words. The way he kisses him, different from the kiss at their wedding ceremony, makes Lance's inside engulf in such fire no ocean could put out. 

"I have some ideas for these ties," Keith whispers in his ear, a delicious thrill running down Lance's spine as his words dawn on me. 

"They are…" Keith kisses him again, harder this time as he tries to pull off Lance's blue tie. "For the… Recept- _Keith_!" 

_Divine?_

Well… No!

Right now Keith was all but divine but it didn't matter to Lance. That halo of light was soon traded by a night of melodies made out of sighs and fingertips. They say the first night as newlyweds is unforgettable. 

Lance can vouch for that as a purple tie is placed on his neck, Keith tugging him forward to continue their kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to contribute to my writing, you can do so by tipping me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/elliewrites) 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
